The Prophecy of Blue Fire
by FortuneSmartiesEpicalicious
Summary: Hawkkit, daughter of Dovewing and Bumblestripe. After becoming apprenticed to Hollyleaf, she has a strange dream, a dream of fire reflected upon the lake, although none is near by. Afterwards, the clan begins to change ... and change drastically ...
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy of Blue Fire

Chapter 1

Clawing her way up the mountainside, Hawkpride growled under her breath as she faced the mighty lion that stood in front of her, his lips curled back in a menacing growl. Leaping, the mighty warrior clawed at the ferocious beast until it fell to its end. Triumphant, the she-cat flexed her muscles, glaring at the fallen lion with pride as she puffed out her chest proudly.

"Hawkkit!" Dovewing called from inside the nursery, addressing her daughter. Looking away from the dandelion she had just shredded, Hawkkit raced into the nursery, where her father, Bumblestripe, was sitting next to her mother, Dovewing, who obviously had something important to tell her by the excited look in her eyes.

"Yes, mother?" Hawkkit looked up with curiosity.

"Hollyleaf has decided to take you on as her apprentice!" Dovewing cried, and Hawkkit jumped up, her fur fluffed out in horror.

"What!" she exclaimed, having heard all the horrifying rumors of the she-cat, from how she killed the poor cat, Ashfur, out of cold blood, to when she ran away into the tunnels because she had thought they better suited her cold, black heart.

The fur along Hawkkit's neck raised as quickly as the waves of the lake in a Greenleaf storm.

Her black fur took awhile to lie flat, and her blue eyes glittered with mixed emotions.

"Hi."

Hawkkit jumped and spun around, then relaxed as she met the sparkling silver gaze of her sister, Lunarkit, who was all black and had a gray tail tip, and her whiskers were twitching in excitement. "Mother told me that Cinderheart chose me to be apprentice!" the kit mewed happily, having been the lucky one.

Nodding in envy, Hawkkit flinched as Cinderheart and Hollyleaf walked over.

Hawkkit froze on the spot, her gaze meeting her future mentor's, and both nodded, ready to contain each other's fire within.

…...

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Lionstar, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather's brother, plus the clan leader, addressed ThunderClan.

As all cat emerged curiously from their dens, only four didn't emerge immediately. As Bumblestripe puffed his chest out proudly, Dovewing poked it, laughing. "Put that away, stupid furball." she laughed, and he rolled his eyes at her playfully.

Lunarkit sat with her fur bristling, say, "Mother, I don't think I can make it! I'll definitely faint if I have to step up there!" she cried, looking exasperated.

"Let's hope you don't faint! Imagine what the clan would think if you did!" Hawkkit laughed, which caused Lunarkit to groan as their mother began to groom her fur.

"Hawkkit, be nice." Bumblestripe said sternly as he began to groom her fur, and she stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Sorry." Hawkkit said silently, and Lunarkit replied with a curt nod.

As they hurried into the clearing, Lionstar looked at them with a welcoming gaze, and Hawkkit felt as if she were of high importance, higher than being clan leader. She held her head high, and made sure to walk without her legs everywhere, and dipped her heads to the warriors, apprentices, and elders with due respect. Bowing her head to Lionstar, Hawkkit sat in front of him with her back straight and her tail neatly over her paws, unlike her sister, who was trembling nervously and staring at the ground.

"Lunarkit, please step forward."

Lunarkit stepped forward nervously.

"Do you accept to uphold the warrior code, and guard it with your life?"

"I-I do."

"Then you will be known as Lunarpaw until you receive your warrior name, and you will be mentored by Cinderheart. Cinderheart. You have been a noble warrior, and a great mentor to Ivypool. I hope you pass on your skills to this young cat."

Cinderheart nodded her head as Lunarpaw walked to her, sitting somewhat taller, her expression better relaxed.

"Hawkkit, please step forward."

Hawkkit stepped forward with almost too much confidence, which everyone smiled at.

"Do you accept to follow and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then you will be known as Hawkpaw until you receive your warrior name. Hollyleaf, you have been a brave cat, and a very valuable edition to this clan, and have earned an apprentice the hard way. You have many good skills, and I wish for you to pass them on to this cat."

Hollyleaf also nodded, and met Hawkpaw halfway, and they went back and sat together.

Hawkpaw held her head high as she smiled with her sister, who was doing the same, as all the cats of ThunderClan chanted to the universe at the top of their lungs with much vigor, "Lunarpaw! Hawkpaw! Lunarpaw! Hawkpaw!"

Looking to the sky as the sun began to set, Hawkpaw subconsciously dug her claws into the soil, and grinned, soaking in the glory.

_I'm ready, world! Whatever you've got, throw it at me, 'cause I'm ready for it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blinking her eyes open, Hawkpaw leaped from where she was sleeping with a start, realizing she was precariously close to the lake's shore.

"Wh-where am I ..?" she cried out to no one in particular, her fur fluffed out in fear as the water washed up against her legs and all around her paws, her long, thick belly fur dampened by the icy liquid.

Walking away from the water, Hawkpaw leaped over some gnarled tree roots and looked at how beautiful everything was during the night … until she realized that the sun was sitting next to the moon and stars and clouds were splayed together across the sky, which was a dark blue.

The fur along Hawkpaw's spine rose.

"This is all wrong …" she murmured, but, unfortunately for her, the insanity of everything had not ended quite yet.

A bright blue sheen of light shone on the lake's surface, and Hawkpaw walked slowly and precariously forward, thinking that she was going to see the reflection of the moon and sun's reflections.

Hissing and spitting, Hawkpaw jumped away from what she saw.

The blue fire reflected upon the lake's surface shone as bright as day and night together.

"What is the meaning of all this!" Hawkpaw screeched, everything so abnormal from clan life that her young mind just couldn't comprehend anything very well anymore.

"Hello, Hawkpaw."

Spinning around, Hawkpaw met the bright blue gaze of a white she-cat.

"Who are you?" she asked, stepping close to the cat, seeking comfort from the bright aura of starlight she held, but the cat stepped away, although motherly love ached in her sparkling eyes.

"I am Snowfur of StarClan, sister to the legendary Bluestar."

Hawkpaw's eyes widened, and she stammered, "Y-you mean ..?" her voice trailed as she began to smell the faint yet crisp scent of ThunderClan rolling off the she-cat.

Snowfur purred in amusement, but shook her head.

"You are not dead." she soothed, and Hawkpaw's fur slowly flattened.

"Okay … but why are StarClan speaking to _me_! I'm not the medicine cat … not even the medicine cat's apprentice! Jayfeather is who you're looking for! Maybe the 'Hawk' and 'Jay' parts mixed you up, bu-" her rambling was cut off by the sound of more paws behind her.

Whirling around, Hawkpaw's ears flattened at the sight of two more mighty warriors racing up the shore to meet her.

One, a mottled white, brown, and ginger tom with a distinctive ginger tail, stepped forward and sat in front of Hawkpaw, how literally had to crane her neck just to meet his gaze.

"Hello, young warrior." the tom's voice was deep and welcoming, and ThunderClan scent rolled off of his pelt like it did Snowfur's. "I am Redtail of StarClan, and Ashfur, Snowfur, and I have an important prophecy from StarClan to share with you." Redtail continued, and the ash-gray tom next to him stepped forward and looked down at Hawkpaw with a chilling blue gaze.

She guessed- no, she _knew_ -that this was Ashfur, and ThunderClan scent rolled off him a little more freshly, as if to signify him dying the most recently, which he had.

"You already know who I am, and I shall give the prophecy, but first, look into the flames." Ashfur told her, and she nodded, walking to the flames, never breaking his gaze until she had to look into the blue tongues of fury lapping at her to no avail. Snowfur stepped next to Hawkpaw, their pelts barely brushing, and began to speak;

"_The claw of the moon will open the black sky,"_

Hawkpaw saw within the flames that Lunarpaw was walking through a darkened forest, speaking with a large, dark brown tabby tom with a murky amber gaze. Lunarpaw trembled, her eyes filled with fear of something, but she nodded to whatever the tom was telling her, obviously regretting doing so.

Snowfur stepped back, and Redtail took her place;

"_When the fledging hawk takes flight above the swirling leaves as wind guides its way to the moon,"_

Hawkpaw saw Lunarpaw racing from a group of four cats, not in fear but in heartbreak. Then, Hawkpaw noticed that one of the four cats in particular was her, her own gaze filled with pain and worry, calling out to her sister in a way to say come back.

Ashfur was soon beside Hawkpaw, who was trembling in worry;

"_All will fall, and the battle of dark against light shall begin."_

Hawkpaw then watched as a battle broke out, StarClan and the clans around the lake against their own kind, who were fighting alongside the dark and menacing cats.

"Those are the Dark Forest cats." Ashfur finished.

Leaping up as everything hit her like a blow to the head in battle, Hawkpaw shut her eyes and yowled, "No ..! No, no, NO!" until waking up in her nest, everyone else in the hollow asleep, including Lunarpaw, who seemed to be the most peaceful of all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_About three weeks later, _Hawkpaw raced into clan camp, Lunarpaw following, both laughing merrily as they carried their newly caught prey.

As Lilypaw padded over to greet her denmates, her brother, Seedpaw, rushed over and exclaimed rather loudly, "We were all chosen to go to the gathering tonight!"

"Yay!" the twin sisters exclaimed at the same time, and everyone laughed at their simultaneous moment.

"Sooo, how's it been with you and Honeypaw ..?" Lunarpaw asked Seedpaw, who ducked his head at the mention of his 'Future Mate'. "Not too good." he sighed, and both sisters shook their heads in a pitying manner.

"Well, lets eat!" Lilypaw exclaimed, but Hawkpaw butted in, "Wait, were the elders fed yet?"

The others nodded their heads.

"Okay, then lets dig in!"

…...

Making sure she stayed close between Lunarpaw and Hollyleaf's flanks, Hawkpaw's fur raised in pure excitement, her guard down completely. As they passed a large stretch of moorland; WindClan territory, a group of cats raced down from a cluster of boulders, their small frames slowing as they came into full view; there were six cats.

Waiting for them to join the ThunderClan patrol, Hawkpaw kneaded her paws impatiently into the ground, then stopped kneading as a young golden tom stepped in beside her, his indigo-blue eyes staring straight ahead.

"Hi, I'm Hawkpaw."

Looking at her for a split second, he considered speaking, and nodded, saying, "Hi, Hawkpaw, name's Shadowpaw."

Nodding, Hawkpaw's chest fluttered as she considered the name.

Lunarpaw, who had been set behind Kindlepaw, was talking with another of the two apprentices; a she-cat with dark brown fur and bright green eyes. "So, anyways, Smallpaw …" she was saying., and Hawkpaw figured that was the cats name.

Looking up, a gray she-cat with blue eyes was at the head of the group, walking next to Lionstar.

"That's our leader, Ashstar."

Hawkpaw looked over to Shadowpaw, who was looking at her, waiting for a response.

"Uh …"

"Oh!" he said quickly, realizing she was a bit creeped out by out by knowing what she was thinking. "Uhmm I-I figured you wanted to know our leader's name." he said apprehensively, and then shook his head, his ears drooping.

Purring in amusement, Hawkpaw touched her nose to his ear, which was actually somewhat difficult considering most WindClan cats are short.

"We're here!" Seedpaw exclaimed, and Lilypaw looked at Hawkpaw, her expression practically screeching in humor, _"You like him! You like him!"_

"I do not like him!" Hawkpaw whispered fiercely, and stepped onto the slippery tree bridge that led to the island where the clans held their gatherings each full moon. Lilypaw laughed and shrugged, but grinned slyly as she stepped in behind Shadowpaw, who seemed not to notice much, as he was staring straight ahead, his gaze glittering with wonder and curiosity.

Looking forward, Hawkpaw followed in close step with Hollyleaf, who was in front of her. Seeing what Shadowpaw was seeing, she gasped.

So many cats with so many colors from so many clans were all together in peace and harmony, causing Hawkpaw to gasp subconsciously, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull.

Leaping down, Hollyleaf pointed briefly with her tail towards a group of apprentices, and Hawkpaw inched towards them slowly, nervous on how to act on first appearance.

Looking up from chatting with some cats, a dark gray tom with amber eyes bounded past her, saying, "Hi." as he rushed past and stopped in front of her sister and said in his most elegant way, "Hello, my name is Boulderpaw, I'm from RiverClan, and you are ..?" Hawkpaw turned to Seedpaw and Lilypaw, and each of the cats nearly laughed their fur off if it weren't for Smallpaw and Shadowpaw saying, "Hush! Lunarpaw's coming!"

Forcing their pelts to lie flat again, Lunarpaw walked forward, her pelt and posture elegantly matched with Boulderpaw's, her expression transfixed on him and him alone.

Looking at the other four apprentices, Hawkpaw's expression was amused and they began to roll around laughing again. Catching Shadowpaw's eye, Hawkpaw stood up gracefully and walked towards the apprentices that Boulderpaw had left.

Sitting down, she looked around and saw that there were four toms and three she-cats … well now there would be six toms and six she-cats.

However, before she could say hi, Mistystar stood forward from the branch she sat on and yowled for the gathering to take place.

Racing towards where ThunderClan was gathering at, Hawkpaw sat by her sister who's gaze was all dazed and moony, and she giggled as Seedpaw and Lilypaw snickered, before meeting Shadowpaw's gaze from across the clearing and her stance went all flustered like her sister's had, causing Seedpaw and Lilypaw to snort in even harder laughter.

"Sh!"

Perking up, the four apprentices paid attention in time to catch Lionstar saying, "ThunderClan are doing well. Prey has been running greatly, no illness have fallen upon us, and we have two new warriors as well as two new apprentices; Moleclaw, Cherryleaf, Lunarpaw, and Hawkpaw."

The four stood up proudly, and Hawkpaw smiled at her sister, seeing Moleclaw and Cherryleaf exchanging glances as each of the clans yowled loudly, "Moleclaw! Cherryleaf! Lunarpaw! Hawkpaw!"

After the chanting was over, Rowanstar stepped forward and proclaimed that the gathering was over. Hawkpaw followed her clan group back to the tree bridge, her sister following her.

"Hawkpaw!" a voice whispered from behind, along with another coming from the same distance saying, "Lunarpaw!"

Turning around, the twins saw two pairs of eyes looking at them from inside a bush.

"Hurry!"

Racing inside the bush, Hawkpaw was nearly bowled over by Shadowpaw, who exclaimed, "Good job! The clans have never cheered that loudly for any other cat _ever_!" and Boulderpaw was saying the same to Lunarpaw, who was listening to him with that dreamy gaze again.

"Hawkpaw! Lunarpaw!" Cinderheart called, and the two cats shouted, "Coming!" before turning back to the toms to quickly say, "Gotta go!"

"Wait!" Boulderpaw exclaimed in a rush, but obviously hadn't expected the two to wait when they did because he couldn't think up of anything to say after that, leaving and awkward silence hanging in the air.

"M-meet us here tonight, we have to talk!" Shadowpaw quickly filled in.

"B-but we …" Hawkpaw stuttered, and Boulderpaw begged, "Please! I must see Lunarpaw again! And I know she won't come without you!"

"I … we …" she stuttered again.

"_Hawkpaw! Lunarpaw! Hurry up now!"_

"Hurry up!" Lunarpaw hissed in her ear as the two toms waited for an answer, and Hawkpaw finally sighed and said, her neck fur raised, "Fine, we'll come! But we better not get in any trouble!" before whirling around and racing back to her mentor.

"What took you two so long!" Hollyleaf exclaimed in confusion, and Lunarpaw said, "Nothing dismissively, and Cinderheart, although obviously suspicious, said rather reluctantly, "Okay …" and the two padded on the bridge.

Exchanging glances, though, Hawkpaw could tell her sister was as uneasy as a vole in a viper pit during the middle of GreenLeaf.

Looking back at the bush where they had just left, Hawkpaw sighed and looked forward, her sister's tail touching her flank comfortingly.

'_StarClan, what have we gotten ourselves into ..?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wake up Hawkpaw! Hurry!" Lunarpaw whispered into her sister's ear.

"Wha …?" Hawkpaw sat up slowly, blinking away the thick layer of blur that fogged everything she saw, the stood up quickly in realization, hitting her head on the top of the den.

"Ow!"

"Sh!"

"Sorry …" rubbing her head, Hawkpaw felt a small bump form almost directly between her ears.

"Whatever, let's get going already!" Lunarpaw hissed impatiently, and headed recklessly out of the den before Hawkpaw could protest.

Grunting in frustration, Hawkpaw followed after her sister.

"Quit being a meek slug, would you? We gotta get moving!"

Suppressing the urge to claw her sister's ears off, Hawkpaw quickly took the lead before they leaped into any trouble.

"Hawkpaw, hurry-"

"Shut _up_ before _you _get me into any trouble!"

"Sorry I just …"

"Yes, I know, but really! You could pass for a dizzy WindClan she-cat!" Hawkpaw laughed after barley managing to pass by Squirrelflight and Crowfeather, who had recently fallen in love after realizing what they had while the Battle of the Stars had taken place.

Shivering and breathing in the cold night air, Hawkpaw looked up at the stars, wondering if three cats in particular were looking down upon her and her sister. _'I'm sorry … if I hadn't been pressured into … this … this mess …' _Hawkpaw hung her head as she prayed to Snowfur, Ashfur, and Redtail.

"What's wrong?" Lunarpaw asked, her neck fur fluffed out from the cold. Hawkpaw shook her head, and Lunarpaw shrugged; the two continued on.

Reaching the river that separated WindClan and ThunderClan territory, Hawkpaw searched for the stepping stones, still sleepy and not used to the dark quite yet.

"Over here!" a voice called from upstream, and Hawkpaw flicked her tail dismissively, knowing already that it was Shadowpaw. Walking to where he stood, his pelt glowing silver in the moonlight, Hawkpaw leaped onto the fist stepping stone, her tail out as she crossed, the cold rushing water brushing against her paws in little rivulets. Trying not to look at the cold water, Hawkpaw leaped from stone to stone, feeling more than ever like a toad.

Finally, after several heartbeats, she and Lunarpaw leapt onto the soft marsh moorland grass on WindClan territory.

Smelling the sweet scent of heather, Hawkpaw brushed her flank against Shadowpaw's, and the three kept moving once Lunarpaw caught her breath.

"I brought Smallpaw along." Shadowpaw said quietly, and the twins heard a rustling from a nearby bush. "Ugh! Yeesh, stupid twigs!" a young she-cats voice exclaimed in a whisper, and the three suppressed snorts of laughter.

"Why ..?" Hawkpaw asked in confusion after Smallpaw caught her balance.

Shadow paw looked to Smallpaw, who flicked her tail shyly.

"I-I'm in love with Boulderpaw." she mumbled, and Lunarpaw hissed immediately.

"What!"

"I'm sorry … I just …"

"I love him _more_!"

"I loved him _first_!"

Hawkpaw sighed and looked at Lunarpaw sadly.

"Lunarpaw … it's better that Smallpaw moves on with Boulderpaw. WindClan are closer to RiverClan than we are." she mewed, and Lunarpaw hung her head low and growled sadly. "I know," she began, "but it's not fair! I love him … I …" she sighed and her tail drooped so low it brushed against the ground. "I understand … besides, this is all too overwhelming … and Seedpaw has been of interest lately."

Hawkpaw licked her sisters cheek, and purred in a sad, comforting way.

"Go home." she sighed. "Get some rest."

"I will … and Smallpaw?" Lunarpaw had turned away, and looked over her shoulder to the small she-cat.

"Yes?"

"Tell Boulderpaw … tell him that I never really loved him, that I … we …-"

"I know, and I will."

Grimacing as if she had swallowed bile, Lunarpaw then shook her head and smiled sadly, nodding and heading back home.

All Hawkpaw could do was stand and watch as her sisters small frame shrunk on the horizon as they each walked opposite directions until both disappeared from each other's sights.

…...

"There you guys are I- where's Lunarpaw?" Boulderpaw's voice dropped in disappointment.

Smallpaw then stepped forward and Boulderpaw cast her a scornful look.

"What happened between them ..?" Hawkpaw mumbled in Shadowpaw's ear, and he sighed. "The gathering before tonight's was our first gathering … where they met. It doesn't really concern us though, so we should just bow out." he added, and then leaped up onto the tree where the leaders sat each full moon.

Glancing around, Hawkpaw leaped beside him, and leaned against his flank.

"What do you think StarClan thinks of us right now?" Hawkpaw sighed, and Shadowpaw purred.

"They're probably thinking that we're just like two cats I've heard about."

"What?"

"You know, the story of Shadowstream and Hawkflower?"

"Not really …"

"Oh, well it's and old nursery tale, long before the warrior code was even thought up!"

"Oh, really? It sounds silly."

"It actually isn't. Well anyways, its about this young ThunderClan she cat named Hawkflower who received a dream of fire from StarClan about her, her sister Lunarmoon, and two cats from the other clans around the lake. Over all, though, in the end, the evil was fought, _but_ Hawkflower fell in love with a WindClan tom, Shadowpelt, and no one knows what happened after that … because the story _always_ ends with ThunderClan finding out about her _kits _that had never been known about due to being stolen after birth." Shadowpaw's eyes shone in mystery, but Hawkpaw felt her fur begin to raise and she touched her nose to his ear, and said, "I gotta go."

Racing nervously past a rather happy Smallpaw and Boulderpaw, Hawkpaw rushed across the tree bridge, through the murky moorland, across the stepping stones, through ThunderClan territory, and all the way back to her nest in the apprentices' den.

Trembling in her nest, Hawkpaw had several thoughts run through her mind.

'_Evil? Prophecy? Love? Kits? Kits who were stolen? A great battle between good and evil … again!" _she buried her nose into her paws, these, and many more thoughts, ran through her head as if she were experiencing a a night mare … only it was all pure reality!

'_Great StarClan, am I Hawkflower reborn ..? Or am I … am I someone much, much more powerful beyond that ..? Will the story be the same ..? Or this time … will it have a different ending ..? And maybe … just maybe will that old nursery tale be true ..? If so, are we going to figure out the rest of the story?' _looking to the sky, Hawkpaw let out a silent wail.

'_StarClan! Is this a coincidence! Or are we the ones who will be acting out the roles of the play this time ..?"_


End file.
